


【奇杰】童养媳

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Relationships: 奇犽x小杰
Kudos: 22





	【奇杰】童养媳

奇犽听说家里给他指定了一个Omega做妻子。

他们家靠暗杀生意发迹，论排名，业绩顶尖。虽说是给他物色了一个Omega，然而按奇犽对自家的了解，很有可能是在哪掳来或从哪个人口贩子那买的。

先不说他刚分化成Alpha，才12岁就突然多了个不知是圆是扁的老婆，实在令人发指，没想到现如今居然还存在童养媳，还是许配给他的。

奇犽生性叛逆，反感家里给他安排好的路，无论是莫名其妙跳过上面两个哥哥轮到他来继承家业，还是突然被告知给他指配了Omega，都想反抗到底。

他的人生不能就这么，不对，哪来的人生，生来被培训为只知暗杀将来继承家业的工具人，现在到了12岁，甚至没见过面，老婆就已经被指定好，还将成为负责给家里传宗接代的工具。没给他物色几个Omega还算好的了，是不是该感谢家里没把他当成交配的种马？

不过奇犽理智得没有表现出强烈抗拒，即使成功拒绝了这个，家里也不会放弃继续给他安排，奇犽合理猜测甚至给他列了一个适育对象名单，今天拒绝了，难保以后推开自己房门，发现床上躺着一个或几个不认识的Omega等着他，只是想一下那场面就忍不住打个寒颤。

所以同意了去见为他决定的Omega，毕竟他是Alpha，对Omega有绝对控制权，如果“掌控”得当，日后可以暂时过一段不被逼迫的生活，虽然迟迟不搞大Omega的肚子仍会穿帮，但是之后的事之后再说。

小杰第一次和自己未来的Alpha见面，谈不上愉快，但是已经比他想象得好太多。

分化为Omega短短几日，就深刻认识了这世界对Omega的残酷。

因为数量极其稀少，每一个分化成Omega的人都会被立刻强制送进保护协会，美其名曰保护，实则通过系统测试为上层社会的Alpha筛选繁殖工具，匹配度尤为重要，数值越高，产下优质后代的几率越大。

小杰被迫离开米特阿姨时，就清楚知道了他的人生由不得自己，分别时为了不让她担心，笑着安慰她，说他会好好的，分配给他未来的Alpha，至少因为他的生育价值不会对他太糟。  
结果却让米特哭得更厉害了，小杰才12岁，她清楚知道他会有怎样的命运，然而再不舍得也护不住他，只能嘱咐他记得写信回来。

在保护协会被灌输了Omega安身立命的法则，例如怎样讨好Alpha，怎样摇尾乞怜，不至于被不缺Omega的上等人玩腻后抛弃，或扔到繁育中心榨干生育价值，或送到大部分是Beta的军营当军妓，总之是原本一生都接触不到Omega的底层，凄惨至极。相比之下给上层Alpha当玩乐的宠物反倒不那么难以接受。

可惜小杰不接受这套洗脑，他很快就被匹配了。速度之快让单纯如小杰都觉出不对。小杰只听说匹配度很高的对象和他年龄相仿，至于那个凶名远播的家族他没听说过，也不认识，只是觉得和他匹配的那个Alpha有点可怜，他家里是多着急给他指定Omega。但是转念一想，他能可怜谁呢，一个上层的Alpha，再身不由己再可怜，能有Omega可怜吗？

所以当小杰见到奇犽，他未来的Alpha，拒人于千里之外的冰冷态度让他松了一口气。

真巧，互相反感这次强制匹配。

小杰甚至感同身受得对他笑了一下。惹来奇犽一个疑惑的眼神。

“你，看上去不像Omega。”

“我也做梦都没想到会分化成Omega。”小杰说着实话。

“你不怕我？”奇犽注意到他刚才偷偷松了一口气。

“嗯，发现你对我不感兴趣，放心多了。”

奇犽被这回答噎了一下。

小杰被他的表情逗得笑了出来，“既然都是被迫的，那让我们好好相处吧。”

奇犽看着笑容灿烂的Omega，完全没有因为将要被迫和他结合而消沉，还是说他对日后会面临的深渊一无所知？可不知怎的，看着那笑容，奇犽也被感染了，甚至觉得家里为他选择这个Omega的主意不错。

他们俩个没有说太多，却完全不像第一次见面的两个陌生人，都认为有对方帮助的话，也许能获得某种程度的自由。

晚上基裘找来奇犽，她夸张得对未来儿媳妇表示满意，说他是个精神的孩子，“男孩子的Omega真是相当少见！为了给你得到他家里花了很大力气。”意识到说漏嘴，咳了一声唰地撑开扇子。

奇犽了然，果然是他猜得那样，家里不知用了什么方法胁迫Omega保护协会，直接让小杰和他测出了高匹配度。

“Kiru，你莫非对这孩子很满意？”

“还行。”奇犽表现得漠不关心。

“呵呵呵。”

基裘摇着扇子，看他表面冷漠，其实还是满意的吧，毕竟不满意的话那孩子说不定当场就会被杀了，然后家里不得不费心继续给他找下一个。不过他也成长了，童养媳这件事还以为他会激烈反抗，他终于理解了自己的苦心，基裘十分欣慰。

“那孩子被安排给专人调教，成年之前会让他负责照顾你的起居，两人的感情可以慢慢培养的，呵呵呵呵呵。”

奇犽顿时有种不好的预感，但是既然说了成年之前，还好没说让他俩立刻造人。“调教”，说不定又多了一条监视控制自己的眼线。奇犽毫不掩饰地冷哼一声。

推开房门之前，奇犽就察觉里面有人在，那淡淡的信息素都不用他去猜。若无其事打开门，心想不会这么快就调教好了吧，然后看见一道近乎赤裸的身影睡在他床上。

那个Omega穿着薄薄的轻纱，听到开门的声音，立刻醒了过来，从床上坐起说了句“奇犽少爷”，然后脸红了，想起有人教给他的话，小声说道，“要享用我吗？”  
不是因为说这句话脸红，而是因为等着奇犽回来的时候，不小心睡着了，并不是到陌生地方没有任何戒心，而是房间里和床铺上满是他未来的Alpha的味道，让他莫名安心，一不小心就睡了过去。

Omega的脸上还有在枕头上压出来的印子，脸颊红红的，竟然让奇犽觉得他看上去很可爱。  
差点动摇，关上身后的门，别开视线，心想要是换了别的Alpha，可能早就饿虎扑食般扑过去，把他压在身下做到让他连叫都叫不出来。

我可真是绅士，奇犽捏了捏眉心说道，“不用叫我少爷，至少单独我和你的时候不用。还有，你把衣服穿上。”

“哦。”

既然他的Alpha发话了，小杰麻利下床，三两下换好了衣服，他也觉得穿着那件很不自在。

奇犽等着，看他还有什么手段没使出来，结果小杰换好衣服就在那里乖乖坐好了，和他大眼瞪小眼。

这就没了？奇犽莫名松口气，真怕再给他来点什么难以招架的，那他可没把握一直保持这么绅士了。虽然绝不会对任何人说，其实第一眼见了他，奇犽就觉得他很符合自己的口味。

而明明经受过严苛的抗信息素干扰训练，即使有Omega在他面前近距离发情，也能无动于衷，却不知为什么，闻到小杰身上信息素的味道让他脸有点发热。不禁怀疑他和小杰的高匹配度可能是真实的，其实家里并没有对匹配度，而是在抢夺男孩Omega上动了手脚。  
  
“咳，你可以走了。”奇犽掩饰什么般，对他的Omega命令道。

“走？我不睡在这里吗？”

“笨——！你是Omega，难道要和我睡一个房间？！”奇犽一时手脚都无处安放。

“除了奇犽的房间，我无处可去啊。”

“……”这么大的家，没有一个空房间？！第一天家里就安排Omega等在他床上，说好听的成年之前，看起来是迫不及待了。

“你的信息素中和剂呢？”

“那是什么？”小杰歪头。

奇犽叹气。

“你有睡衣吗？——不是那件透明的，把它扔了。算了，你穿我的。”

奇犽认命得从自己衣柜翻出一套小了的旧衣服，指望这个Omega照顾他起居，怎么感觉说反了。

床很大，两人一人一边，中间还容得下好几个人。

小杰沾到枕头就睡意朦胧起来，他轻轻笑了一下，“我从来没有同龄的朋友，好像到朋友家过夜啊…”

奇犽背对着他，如果不是这种关系，说不定两人能成为很好的朋友。

和刚认识的Alpha同床共枕居然没有一点警惕性，天真的笨蛋，还不知道以后只能在这里过夜了。

早上将醒未醒，奇犽迷糊间感觉被团温暖的物体抱着，软软得很舒服，他伸手搂过去，然后一下醒了。

他名义上的，昨天第一次见面的Omega睡得衣服卷起露出一点肚皮，紧紧贴着自己，胳膊腿儿也都缠上来。

奇犽分化成Alpha后就接受过抗Omega信息素干扰的训练，而且他和小杰都在发育期，发情距离他们尚早，奇犽对信息素有一定抵抗能力，小杰就不同了，总之可能因为他本来睡相就不好，或本能受到Alpha信息素的吸引，把奇犽当成了一个人形抱枕。

而奇犽甚至没有发现。平时即使在家里，不对，正是因为在自己家里，即使睡觉也保持一定的警戒性。谁知因为紧紧挂在身上无尾熊一样的Omega，竟整夜都睡得很安稳。奇犽无语得拨开小杰戳到下巴的头发，又刺又痒。全身都紧紧贴着他，动都不能动一下，简直比家里任何惩诫和拷问都难捱。

奇犽把他从自己身上撕下来时，小杰终于醒了，他昨晚做了个美梦，梦到自己交到了好朋友，一起去探险，一起去旅行，结识了各种各样的人，去遍了各个独具风情的城市和古迹。美滋滋醒来，睡眼惺忪和他打招呼，“早上好，奇阿”

“喔。”奇犽没纠正他口齿不清叫错的名字，活动了下被枕麻的手臂，往盥洗室走去。

小杰清醒了下，赶紧跳下床，“奇犽，我和你一起洗吧！”

“哈？”奇犽转过身瞪他。

“啊，那个，”小杰彻底清醒了，他斟酌了一下，想起被教过应该怎么说，小心翼翼道，“我我服侍您洗澡吧，奇犽少爷。”

“不是说法的问题！”奇犽绝倒，“你能不能有点Omega的自觉？”砰的一声把浴室门关上，顺便上了锁。拧开淋浴喷头，水兜头盖脸浇下来时，还在火大。要是换了别人，那个Omega早就被从里到外侵犯十几遍了。

小杰愣愣得盯着浴室的门，他没有别的意思，只是单纯觉得两个人一起洗澡节省时间罢了。而刚分化不久的他，还一直难以有性别不同的概念，明明都是男的…第二性别变了，竟然区别有如鸿沟。

奇犽很快洗好出来，发梢还在往下滴水，小杰平时被米特阿姨说教惯了，拿起毛巾盖在奇犽脑袋上边絮叨着米特曾经说他的那些话，然后动作一顿，尴尬放下手，“对不起，我…”

奇犽倒是看不出不悦，他没说什么，拿起毛巾胡乱擦了一下。

小杰静静站在一边，后知后觉开始觉得不自在，他性格积极乐天，一向自来熟，即使昨天见到自己未来的Alpha，也因为难得见到同龄人，而稍微得意忘形了。

醒来在陌生人床上，睡在陌生人的旁边，偌大房间充斥着Alpha的信息素，对Omega在生理和精神上有明显的影响和压制。小杰手足无措，平时的乐观都消失了，突然涌上孤立无援寄人篱下的惶然。

他开始想要不要听从在Omega保护协会学到的，讨好他的Alpha，让自己别那么快被丢弃。他不想给Alpha生孩子，想挣很多钱，如果有机会离开，即使被强制标记，也可以去做切除腺体的手术，不会再被控制利用，他还没有去看这个世界，没有回报米特的养育之恩。

奇犽看到在他面前静静站着的小杰，虽然很近，但是距离却像隔着很远。不知道在想什么的Omega眼中的光亮一点点褪去，和昨天充满活力的他判若两人，让奇犽下意识伸出手，然而又放下了。

他们只是名义上的合法伴侣。

奇犽回身撕烂了昨天小杰穿过的半透明纱衣，丢进垃圾桶。然后把愣着的小杰推倒在床上，衣服扯下一半，露出肩膀，奇犽一句话没说，小杰也没有反抗。

脖子上传来轻微刺痛，小杰不适的皱了皱眉，奇犽留下个牙印，抬手捂上小杰的眼睛，“这是必要做给别人看的，你忍着点。”

小杰点头，感觉到温热柔软的东西覆在自己唇上，有点痒，不自觉地张开了嘴。湿滑的物体滑入口中，与他的舌头交缠，侵略他的口腔。

体液交换。  
小杰想到，Alpha临时标记Omega的一种手段。他什么也看不见，只是张着嘴，等着草草完成这一程序。

他没有强迫他，这已经很好了，小杰给自己打气。等存够了钱，说不定就能离开这里了。不知道让他睡一次，能不能让他给自己点钱。不过这是不是太不知好歹了，服侍Alpha不仅不感恩戴德，还想挣嫖资，他又不是出来卖的。要是跟奇犽这么说，可能会气得真的把他送到那种地方去卖吧。

奇犽拿开手，两人的唇间还牵着一缕银丝，起身擦了下嘴走开了。注意到毫无抵抗的Omega好像想通了什么，棕色的眸子又恢复了光彩。小杰想好了，既然有了目标，那么即使过程再艰难曲折，未来也有希望。

奇犽觉得还是这样比较适合他，然后突然意识到对刚认识的Omega关注有点过多了，匆忙换好衣服，没有再看一动不动躺在床上的小杰，说了句，“我会给你准备抑制剂，放心，若非必要我不会标记你。”

“！”小杰因为他的承诺惊得一下从床上坐起，“谢谢你！奇犽！”

奇犽摆了下手，示意听到了，然后打开门出去。

小杰坐在修剪整齐的草坪，两眼放空。他在教习女仆那里被迫学习了超出他这个年龄的各种那方面的知识，好不容易可以休息一下，无意识揪着手边的草，希望自己能变成天空中飘着的一朵云。

突然旁边灌木丛传出点动静，小杰转头，看到树丛里钻出个一头长发和他年纪相仿的孩子。

小杰知道这是奇犽的双胞弟，不，妹妹，名叫亚路嘉。小杰对她点了点头。

那孩子的大眼睛忽闪忽闪望着他，叫了声，“嫂子。”

小杰听了全身一激灵，“叫我小杰就好。”

亚路嘉从善如流改口，然后在他身边坐下来。

小杰对她的印象很好，不仅因为她是Beta，身上没有Alpha那种咄咄逼人的压迫感，更是因为她是整个家里，唯一一个把他当作“人类”看待的。在别人看来，管家和仆人眼中也是，仿佛他只是一个生育工具，一件有用的物品。

“小杰喜欢奇犽哥哥吗？”

“呃？嗯…喜欢。”

“说谎。”

“嗯？！”

“奇犽哥哥说昨天他让你哭了一整晚呢，你怎么可能还会喜欢他？”亚路嘉鼓着腮帮子。

“奇犽…少爷这么跟你说的？”

“没有，他跟大哥讲的，我听见了。”

“…是，是吗。”

小杰继续揪着手边的草。

亚路嘉看着他，“嫂…小杰，那片草坪快被你揪秃了。”

“啊？哦。”小杰回过神，赶紧把拔掉的草又盖回去，用衣服擦掉手上的草汁。

“其实我一直知道的。”亚路嘉小声开口。

“嗯？”

“在这个家奇犽哥哥并不开心，小杰看上去也不开心。是不是离开这里，就好了？亚路嘉不想留在这里，不想奇犽哥哥和小杰不开心。啊，真不好意思，对你说了奇怪的话。这话我从没对任何人说过，也没对奇犽哥哥讲，我就是觉得，小杰的话，应该理解的吧。”

小杰看着她，亚路嘉也有烦恼啊，奇犽也好他也好。离开这里会不会变好，谁也不知道，他应该会开心，但是一想到也有可能是地狱，那相比之下他宁愿留在这个，谁也不把他当人看的家里。

“糟了，我不该出来这么久的！”亚路嘉匆忙站起来，“我回去了，小杰要开心哦！奇犽哥哥其实是个很好很好的人！”

跟被他“弄哭一整晚”的人说他是个好人，有说服力吗。

小杰继续看着天上的云放空，可惜他也该回去了。小杰叹口气站起来，迈回去的双腿很沉重。

奇犽的家像个住着恶龙的洞窟，光线晦暗且阴冷，即使正午阳光也照不进来，一个人的脚步声在走廊回响，感觉很压抑。

小杰看到奇犽出现在走廊尽头，向他迎面走来，乖乖叫了声，“奇犽少爷。”

“我找你半天了。”

“对不起，我这就回…”

“不用去了，来陪我。”

奇犽几乎贴上小杰的脸，距离近到呼吸都能感受到，状似亲昵。但是看到他的眼神，小杰瞬间反应过来，这是做给谁看的吗？

“少爷，我等下还要接受教导……”小杰装作犹豫。

奇犽伸手揽住他的腰，手伸进衣服里，在腰侧的软肉上捏了一下，小杰顿时痛叫出声。

“好痛！”

奇犽把他逼到墙边，手在他腰和屁股上乱摸。

“奇犽少爷，不要在这里！”

“那回我房间。”

奇犽作势拉着他手腕往自己房间拖。

“请不要这样，我昨晚已经很累了…”

“你没有权利说不。”

“呜呜…”

小杰被他半拉半拽拖回房间。

关上房门，奇犽松开手，两人各自转过身，一个仰面倒在床上，一个脸朝下瘫在地毯上。

“你配合挺不错嘛！”

小杰闷闷得回应，随后想起了什么，“奇犽，如果我做家务杂活，会有薪水吗？”

“啊？当然没有了，你想什么呢。再说你怎么也是我名义上的Omega，怎么会让你做下人干的活。”

那我和你上床的话，有钱赚吗？小杰十分想问，又咽了回去。

“你很需要钱吗？”

“嗯。”从长远来看，当然有钱很重要。

“我可以给你。”

“！”小杰不敢置信地起身看他，那么好？

“有条件的。”

我就说嘛。小杰又软趴趴躺了回去。

“除了继续配合我，定期去找亚路嘉说说话，她从没去过外面，我希望你能给她讲些外面的见闻。”

小杰转过头，奇犽看出他眼里的疑惑。

“她生下来就被关在家里，我除了出任务，也很少去外面。”

“这样啊，我知道了。”看来名门望族也有不足为外人道的艰辛。

“对了，奇犽，你玩过黑白棋吗？”

“小杰，我听奇犽哥哥跟别人说你好厉害，一整晚都没让他睡。”

“是吗。”小杰顶着两个黑眼圈，眼神恍惚。

“我觉得，你们还是收敛一点比较好吧？”亚路嘉不知道误会了什么。

“哦，好。”

昨晚用纸和笔教会奇犽黑白棋，一晚上小杰就再没赢过，不停得再来不停得输，不知不觉就天亮了。

天才什么的，也太犯规了！

小杰想起奇犽说过的话，问亚路嘉。

“你没有去过外面？”

“没有。”亚路嘉笑容暗淡了一下，随即又振作起来，“但是奇犽哥哥说好，以后会带我离开家里，去到处旅行。”

“会有那么一天的。”小杰眼睛亮晶晶的，想象着能过上同样的未来，仿佛是对自己，也是对亚路嘉说。

“嗯！一定会的！”

和亚路嘉分开后，带着对未来的憧憬回教习女仆那里，阴暗的走廊也没能让小杰的梦想笼罩上阴影。手在身侧握拳，昏暗中眼睛熠熠生辉，心里发誓总有一天要离开这里，自由自在去任何想去的地方。

注意到有人迎面走来，小杰的脚步顿了一下，清楚自己在这个家中的地位，他低下头，退到一边，让对方先过去。

那人却停在小杰面前。

小杰疑惑抬起头，发现是奇犽的大哥伊路米。自从进到这个家里，只见过他一次。小杰其实稍微有些怕他，从他身上感觉不到人类的感情和气息，像是脸上永远带着看不出喜怒哀乐的面具。唯一一次的远距离接触，小杰觉得他看自己的眼神就像看着路边的小石子，所以他停在自己面前，让小杰十分不解。又不知道该怎么称呼他，如果像奇犽一样叫他大哥，说不定下一秒就会被他从大门口扔出去。

伊路米伸手托起小杰的下巴，不带任何感情色彩，就像随意对待街边的小猫小狗。

小杰因为他冰凉的手起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，伊路米是Alpha，带有压制性的信息素扑面而来，所幸有奇犽的临时标记，不受其他Alpha信息素的影响，小杰才没软了腿跪在地上。

“Kiru对你很重视，让我们有些意外。”

伊路米的声音无机质，眼神冰冷。小杰注意到他的视线盯着自己脖子，想起了什么，匆忙抬手捂住脖子。那里被奇犽咬过，伤口已经结痂了。

“你来了之后，Kiru心情变得不错，就像小孩子有了条宠物狗。”语调平平说着十分过分的话，小杰没什么反应，在他分化为Omega之后，这种程度的恶意什么都算不上。只是稍微退一步，让他放开自己下巴。

“他跟我说你开始不情愿，后来却很热情。”小杰后背一僵，这奇犽没有和他串通过，他要怎么回应。

伊路米继续说道，“我们提取了你的信息素，和其他Omega的信息素一起给Kiru做抗干扰训练，只有你的信息素会让他失控。”

小杰全身都泛起一阵凉意，“提取…我的信息素？”他十分茫然，什么时候，他怎么不知道。好可怕，这样的话，说不定他不记得奇犽碰过他，或标记他的情况下，却可能会不知不觉怀上了奇犽的孩子。

小杰感觉他的视线如针刺，然后听到他说，“你不用知道，重要的是Kiru对你的反应，我们低估了你对他的影响。要生下优秀的后代，的确需要考虑你和他双方的意愿，但是他过度重视你，让我们不得不考虑排除不安因素。”

隐含威胁的话和毫不掩饰的杀意迎面而来，小杰一动不动，直直看向伊路米。

“不管是杀了我，或是赶我走，直接做就可以了，为什么要特意告诉我？”

“那只是下策，”伊路米坦率道，“你的身体素质最适合给Kiru生孩子，我提醒你不要做无谓的事，不然把你做成只会生育的人偶。”他指缝间不知什么时候多了几根细长的针。“你也不要以为能利用Kiru达成什么目的，即使不是你，我们也可以让别的Omega为他生，Kiru只需要服从。”

“我不会生，”小杰明显生气了，“也不会被你做成人偶或杀掉，我和奇犽的孩子会像他一样要被你们继续控制的话，我才不会生！而且奇犽也不是受你们控制的傀儡！他不是你们的工具，奇犽有他自己的想法，可以像任何人一样过他想过的生活！还有亚路嘉也是！”

“…你果然很危险。”伊路米眼睛微眯，“果然还是该早点把你——”

“大哥。”

一道声音插进来，打断伊路米。

“手太长伸到别人房里来，这么对弟妹会被说闲话的。”

奇犽从小杰身后走过来，轻浮地捏了他屁股一把，“就说怎么找不到你，我有告诉过你别随便乱走吧。”

“Kiru，你还太小了，对他只是一时的新鲜感，和对你第一个Omega的迷恋罢了。等你厌倦了，迟早有一天会亲手杀了他，那时你会知道我和家里都是为了你好。”

奇犽不动声色挡在小杰面前，差点笑出来，给他安排童养媳的时候，没觉得他还小。就因为小杰和他匹配度最高，强行把才12岁的他弄到家里送到他床上，没觉得有问题。因为自己只对小杰的信息素有反应，家里就紧张了，既想他们匹配度高，又不希望他们牵绊过深，那家里养两个活着的洋娃娃岂不是更好。

“你说的对，我只是现在图新鲜，不用那么如临大敌吧？我可以带他走了么，该带他回我房间做想做的事了。”

“Kiru，等他给你生了孩子，就没有用处了，别忘了这点。”

“大哥，你还记得我才12吗？现在说这个也太早了，老妈都说要等到成年，不劳你费心。与其成天盯着我的Omega，大哥你不如去找自己的。”

奇犽说完，胳膊环住小杰肩膀，拐他回自己房间。

直到走过长长廊道转过拐角，看不到伊路米的身影了。奇犽察觉到怀里的身体在抖，也是，被大哥吓到了吧。奇犽想着，松开了他。

小杰往前走了几步，奇犽跟在他后面。

“奇犽，如果一直以来你被逼迫做不想做的事，我不会放过他。”小杰充满怒气。

“…不放过，那你想怎么样。”奇犽问道，边想着，还以为他是害怕，原来是在生气。还是第一次见小杰这么生气，有点新鲜。

“不想怎么样，只是带你走，再也不让你见到他们！”

小杰语气坚决，没有回头直直向前走去。

奇犽呆在原地，心脏漏跳了好几拍。

眼里映着小杰气呼呼的背影，瘦弱，倔强，不堪一击。

他还没我高呢，奇犽低头勾起嘴角，头发挡住了他的表情。还好小杰没有回头看。

一点也不像个Omega。

刚才小杰和大哥说的话，他都听见了。

气势比Alpha都Alpha。

真帅气。

糟了，心动了。

亚路嘉发现今天的哥哥不太对劲。

奇犽陷入一个人的世界半天了，一会开心，一会又好像烦恼，她原来都不知道他是表情这么丰富的人。

“奇犽哥哥，有什么心事吗？”

“嗯？啊，不...也不算是。”

“是因为小杰？”

“你怎么知道！？”奇犽吓一跳。

亚路嘉大眼睛眨巴眨巴望着他，“除了小杰，我想不到还有什么会让奇犽哥哥有这样的反应。”

奇犽觉得自己是有点反应过度，可他又不知道该怎么跟亚路嘉解释比较好，只是郑重叮嘱了妹妹一句，“记得在小杰面前多说我的好话。”

“嗯！”亚路嘉点头。虽然不知道他有什么用意，但是听哥哥的话准没错。而且亚路嘉觉得跟小杰聊天很开心。

小杰今天在走廊遇见了柯特。

他是奇犽的弟弟，小杰还没有跟他讲过话，在这个家里除了奇犽和亚路嘉，小杰都觉得无法沟通。

柯特好像是因为基裘的兴趣，一直是一身和服打扮，像个漂亮的瓷质娃娃。小杰觉得奇犽的兄弟几人从外貌来说，都比自己更像Omega，可他们都是Alpha。

“大哥之前跟你说三哥的事了，”柯特看小杰一脸不明所以，接了句，“你的信息素。”

小杰回想着伊路米说了什么，“我的信息素，会让奇犽失控？”

柯特皱紧了眉。

那件事他不在现场，只是有听说。奇犽因为小杰的信息素，哪止是失控，而是发了狂。

柯特事后见到那间地下囚室的惨状，碗口粗的铁链被挣断，石头的地面或碎裂或布着深刻的划痕，像有头狂暴的野兽大肆破坏了一场，听说负责催化小杰信息素的二哥差点把命搭上，母亲大人也受了伤，虽然她很欣慰就是了，觉得这才是合格的揍敌客家继承人。

“你，可能的确像大哥说的那样危险。”

柯特说完这句话就走了。小杰留在原地不明白他对自己讲这番话干嘛。

经过这么几次被他们兄弟轮番在走廊上拦下，小杰觉得走廊实在是个危险的地方，要不然下次干脆跳窗算了。

奇犽打开房门的时候，吓了一跳，砰得一下把身后的门关上，用手挡住眼睛，“你，你在干什么！”

小杰举着手里的上衣，赤裸着上身愣住了，只不过看到他在换衣服，奇犽的反应是不是太大惊小怪了一点，到底谁才是Omega？

换好了衣服，奇犽还在墙角捂着眼睛，听到小杰说了句我穿好了，才把手放下来，耳朵还有点红。

“奇犽最近好奇怪…”

“我哪里奇怪？”

“很多地方啊！最近不拉着我做戏了，而且晚上睡觉贴着床边，掉下去好几次呢，还有说话时也会避开视线。”

“是是你想太多了。”奇犽蒙混过去。

那你倒是看着我说啊。

小杰没戳穿他，他觉得有必要和雇主保持良好的合作关系，毕竟关系着他以后的生活。小杰把脱下来有些厚的衣服放进洗衣篮，“奇犽你不换下来吗？我拿去一起洗。”

“我不用！”

反应那么激烈干嘛，小杰奇怪的看他一眼，卷起袖子。虽然换上了薄薄的衣服，还是觉得热。

半夜时小杰被热醒了，汗水顺着额头往下淌，枕头都被打湿了。他想爬起来，去洗把脸，然后开个窗，下床的时候腿一软，没站稳趴在地毯上，小杰觉得奇怪，为什么使不出力气，想撑着坐起来，可是两手也软绵绵的，身上的衣服都被汗湿透，十分不舒服，喉咙很干，想着不会是发烧了吧，试着站起来，却感觉有湿黏的液体顺着腿根流下，被布料吸收，却继续涌出更多，下身衣物被浸透了。

想要...

不知为什么下意识脑海里出现了这个念头。好想要…小杰迷茫了一会，想要什么呢，不知道，只觉得全身发热，脑子像一团浆糊，只剩下本能，身体渴求着想被什么立刻填满。

“…小杰？”

睡得好好的奇犽突然惊醒，发现自己浑身燥热，这是…？空气中充斥高浓度的信息素，愣了不到半秒立刻明白了怎么回事，不同于小杰是第一次所以不知道发生了什么，家里训练他时用小杰的信息素催化发情，奇犽立刻掌握了自己的身体状态。

糟透了。

小杰的信息素爆炸般铺天盖地扩散，奇犽身体不由自主有了反应。

人的第二性别基本在10岁左右分化，发情期在16岁以后。只有Omega会主动发情，爆发的信息素会吸引附近所有的Alpha被动发情来与之交媾。

奇犽有瞬间的慌乱，但马上冷静下来，他和小杰临时标记，这种情况下会受Omega影响的，只有暂时标记他的Alpha一人，但是奇犽很快也无法冷静了，初次发情的Omega的吸引力是致命的，如果是别的Omega就算了，他能抵抗，但是对方是小杰，再不做点什么，马上要失去理智只剩欲望了。

他立刻翻出来为了小杰准备的气味中和剂和抑制剂，一旦发情是不可逆的，所以抑制剂已经不会有任何效果，他咬牙拿起中和剂向小杰喷过去，手在发抖，他快克制不住自己了，然而中和剂就像在熊熊火焰中倒入一杯水，没有任何效果。

小杰揪着胸前衣襟，能拧出水来的眼睛看着奇犽。

“我…好难受…奇犽…”

奇犽忍得满头是汗，豆大的汗珠从脑门滑落，砸到地毯上留下深色圆点，他也很难受。

“…这就是发情吗？”小杰的眼神无法聚焦，满脸茫然，单纯至极的一张脸，却使人想让那张脸染满淫欲的狂乱，不管他拒绝或是欢迎，不管不顾的进入他，让他死在自己身下。

奇犽脑内翻滚过各种画面，终于忍不住了，能忍到现在已经非常了不起。

小杰的瞳孔好像虚空，他嚅嗫着，“帮帮我…求你…但是我不想怀孕，不想怀上奇犽的孩子…”

奇犽如兜头被泼了一桶冰水，清醒了一点。他也曾经不想和小杰结合，不想让他怀上自己的子嗣，可那是因为他清楚自己孩子的命运，不想世上再多一个和他一样的人。然而从喜欢的人嘴里听到，虽然裤裆里的东西像要爆炸，心却冻得冰凉。

“我知道了。”奇犽听到自己机械得说道。

从地上抱起小杰把他扔到床上，一口咬住他后颈的腺体，眼泪却滴了上去，像是要咬开这个Omega的血肉。

第二天小杰醒来时，全身的骨头都像被打碎又再次重组，肌肉稍微动一下就酸得跟他抗议，下面有什么顺着腿根缓缓流下来，把床单打湿了一小块。想起昨晚发生了什么，他顾不得全身疼痛一下子坐了起来，心脏差点停跳，发现自己没被标记，只是后颈的腺体和下身在隐隐作痛，一时不知道该松口气还是怎样，心里七上八下。

淋浴出来的奇犽看到小杰坐在床上，一脸惨白，说了句，“放心，我没射在里面。”

小杰抬头看他。

奇犽发现小杰可能忘了昨晚是怎么在他身下求他的，虽然不是情投意合，他们也已经成了最亲密的关系，他发现有些话不是那么难说出口。

“我用了避孕套，你的水太多了。”

小杰的脸蹭得红了，就是说刚才流出来的，还有潮湿的床单都是他自己的体液是吧。

他随手从地上捞起一件皱巴巴的衣服套上，一瘸一拐的挪到洗浴室，也就没注意到奇犽的脸色也不是太好。

小杰洗澡的时候才发现自己全身的血液都仿佛被奇犽的信息素浸透了，完全刻印上了他的味道。皮肤上却没有留下什么淤青或痕迹，要不是全身疼痛，几乎要以为对方多温柔克制，然而即使失去大部分理智，小杰也隐约记得自己怎么缠着他的，不让他退出去，不肯他走。

小杰其实很感谢奇犽，虽然自己在伊路米面前嘴硬说不会生，但是生育的，甚至活着的决定权从来不在Omega。奇犽从来没有强迫过他，昨天甚至戴了套帮他渡过发情期，刚才地上散落的气味中和剂和抑制剂他有看见，虽然奇犽是他第一个Alpha，但是他听也没听说过居然会有这样的Alpha。

就是因为Omega的体质，在发情时被Alpha怎样虐待凌辱，事后都会被Alpha怪罪到Omega身上，Alpha怎么会有错，又不会主动发情，错的都是淫乱低贱的Omega，没有人会在乎Omega的意愿，说到底他们不过是行走的生育和泄欲工具。

小杰洗完澡，奇犽还在，沉默的气氛一时很是压抑。

“对不起，我不知道为什么会这么早发情。”小杰嗓音有些沙哑，“谢谢你。”

奇犽愣了一下，为什么要道谢，谢我把你上了？

“各取所需罢了，我们本来就是这样的关系。”奇犽打开门，中和剂，抑制剂和套子刚才他都藏好了，家里不会愿意看到他有这些东西。

“你今天就待在这里，我会让人送吃的。”

“嗯。”小杰轻轻应了一声，看奇犽关门出去。

“奇犽哥哥，今天心情不好吗？”

奇犽看了眼面临任何困境都好像一脸天真烂漫的妹妹，问了句，“亚路嘉，如果我带你离开这个家，你愿意吗？”

“真的吗！”亚路嘉开心得睁大双眼，随即想到了什么，表情垮了下来，“但是爸爸妈妈还有大哥他们，不会让我走的吧。”

“不用管他们的想法，我是问你。”

“当然愿意！但是，哥哥会和我一起吗？”

“会。”

“太好了！那小杰呢！小杰也一定会跟我们一起走对吧！”亚路嘉开心得要跳起来。

“他…”

“哥哥，你不会不带上小杰吧…”亚路嘉捂住嘴巴，后退了两步，“你难道要始乱终弃？真的要留下他在这里让他生孩子，生下像我们这样的人吗？”

“我没这么说。”奇犽头疼扶额。

一提到小杰，奇犽黯然，不知道他愿不愿意跟他走。小杰应该在这个广阔的世界上无忧无虑的生活，无拘无束的，而不一定属于他。

看到奇犽同意带上小杰，想到他们三个人一起离开这个异质冰冷的家，亚路嘉开心得原地转圈圈，哪怕是一场梦，亚路嘉也没做过这么美好的梦。

奇犽看到这么高兴的亚路嘉，跟着她一起笑了。

小杰跟在奇犽后面，奇犽牵着亚路嘉，一直走到他们家领地边缘时，还没反应过来怎么回事。

早上在房间奇犽丢下句“跟我走”，小杰以为他带自己去见谁，就跟了上去。

一直走到这里，小杰觉得是不是自以为醒来了，其实还没有睡醒。他进这个家后，还从来没被允许出来过这么远。

奇犽拉着亚路嘉，走得很安静，亚路嘉乖乖得没有说话，小杰不知道发生了什么，只是敏锐地嗅到了一丝铁锈味。

“奇犽，你受伤了？”

“没什么，只是一点代价。”

奇犽头也不回，带着他们两个人往前走。

他默不作声，亚路嘉好像察觉了什么，也一直没说话。小杰压下心中的疑惑，也不出声跟着奇犽的脚步。

直到彻底离开揍敌客家的范围，远离沉重高大的正门。奇犽终于停了下来，拉着亚路嘉，对小杰说，“你可以走了。”

“去哪？”小杰愣愣地看着奇犽，刚刚一直跟在他后面，才发现奇犽的脸色比以往更苍白，虽然不明显但身体在抖，想起刚才闻到血的味道，小杰猜测奇犽是不是受伤不轻失血过多。

小杰走上前想检查奇犽的伤势，奇犽却喝道，“别过来。”然后扭开脸，怕再多看他一眼就不想放他走了。

“奇犽，你怎么啦？还有刚才让我去哪？”小杰迷惑不解。

“你自由了，你想去哪都行。而且你仍然是我名义上的Omega，不会有人抓你去保护协会了。”

一切都太突然，小杰努力消化着奇犽的话，他真的自由了？想去哪里都可以？

亚路嘉的手被奇犽抓得有点疼，她听懂了哥哥的意思，震惊得看着奇犽，张大了嘴巴。

奇犽看上去不想再跟小杰多说，拉着亚路嘉，打算往相反的方向离开。

却被亚路嘉拖住了。

“你！笨蛋哥哥！”

奇犽和小杰看到发火的亚路嘉，都愣了，一向明媚的少女脸上带着不曾见到的严厉，控诉着她哥哥。

“你不是喜欢小杰吗！为了带他走甚至受伤了！还和家里决裂！现在居然说让他随便去哪！奇犽哥哥是笨蛋吗！”

奇犽听亚路嘉笨蛋连发，呆了，“不然我还能怎么办。”

“那以后在小杰身边的人不是奇犽哥哥也没关系吗！”亚路嘉满脸气愤。

在街上看着兄妹吵架，虽然不是人来人往，远处也有人在往这边看了。

小杰却没劝阻，只是呆呆得望着奇犽，“奇犽…喜欢我？”

“是啊！小杰也喜欢哥哥对不对！可是哥哥却说什么让你走，难道以后小杰喜欢上别人，和别人结婚，就算不结婚，和别人在一起，哥哥会开心吗！”亚路嘉看起来快气哭了。

想象了一下亚路嘉说的情景，奇犽嘴里发苦，又后知后觉注意到那句“小杰也喜欢哥哥对不对”。

奇犽有些不可置信的看向小杰，两人的视线一接触，又各自移开，都有点脸红。

亚路嘉看着这两个笨蛋，觉得被气得七窍生烟。

还是小杰开口了，“奇犽，谢谢你，从一开始就一直顾虑我的心情，我非常非常喜欢这样温柔的奇犽！”

从来没有被这么直白得表达过好感，奇犽窘迫到不知该说什么好了。

“还有那天…我的意思是不想给揍敌客家生孩子，如果是和奇犽生的话——”

“我都知道了，求求你闭嘴吧。”脸红透的奇犽觉得不能再放任他继续说下去了，一个箭步冲上来捂住小杰的嘴。

小杰无法说话，但是脸蛋红红的，眼里带笑看着奇犽，奇犽脸爆红，但是也跟着笑了。

被遗忘在一边的亚路嘉静静看着黏糊糊的两人，眼睛望天，你们开心就好，不用在乎我死活。

end


End file.
